Operation RAINBOW
by Meh34
Summary: The KND find out that if they defeat the Delightful dorks ONCE and rescue Numbuh T, they will not be decommissioned. But what happens when they spent 4 years of their lives unconscious? 34,15,2DC. More like PG-16 for swearing and sexual content. FINISHED
1. The Crash

Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W

Disclaimer: I do not own KND and if you find this title awkward, it sounds like Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S when Kuki goes to Rainbow Monkey island. The difference is the S. I can't tell you what it stands for until the end =( This story is more PG-16 for a lot of swearing and sexual content. (By the way, the characters are 16 unless you count the flashbacks)

Chapter One: The Crash

Four Years Before

Nigel Uno, "The Leader", wore his signature sunglasses and was still very bald. He wore some brown shorts and was one of the tallest of the sector, just tall enough to look down at Abby. Nigel was sitting down and looking over the defense mechanism yet again. He had to make sure everything was perfect so no adults would be able to destroy or trespass into their treehouse. He also made it so Lizzie wouldn't be able to come in but that was another story.

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., "The Doofus" used to be fat but slimmed down a bit. He showed his hair and wore his aviator goggles. Hoagie was eating a chili dog while making some blueprints of his new edition of the S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R. (or is it S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R?) Hoagie was the architect who made all the 2x4 weaponry. The chili dog he was eating wasn't there and he was looking around for it.

Abby Lincoln, "The Quiet One" was the cool spy. She wore some sunglasses, she hated her regular glasses and had her red cap, which hid part of her long braided hair. She was the one who grabbed his chili dog and shouted, "What you doin'?" after a short pause, she said, "You're supposed to be losing weight, not gainin' it." It's true, he was skinnier than before but he still liked chili dogs. The thing that he liked more than chili dogs was Abby but he knew she liked Nigel.

Kuki Sanban, "The Flirt" was playing Rainbow Monkey Boxing Fights with Wallabee Beatles, "The Tough Guy" albeit he softened up whenever he was near Kuki. She had very long hair, longer than Abby's and wore a less baggy green shirt. Wallabee was wearing an orange hooded sweatshirt with his baggy jeans. He was making a few grunts, trying to win. As if he were in a trance, he kept saying, "Kick, no punch, roundhouse, defend, ugh!" Kuki had won as the pink rainbow monkey, someone Wallabee thought was the weakest. "Damn it!", he shouted although he immediately stopped when he saw the surprised look on Kuki's face. She didn't like it when people said swears.

"Ah'm sorry Kuki, Ah mean Numbuh Three." Wallabee said. They all had a number, in order was Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wallabee, and Abby. They were numbers 1-5 in Sector B although that would change soon since their 13th birthdays were coming up. They had all kinds of adventures, mostly fighting adults but in some of the "missions". Numbuh 4 had a crush on Kuki and instead of saying Numbuh Three, he thought he accidentally called her Kuki.

Nigel called all of them up to the main room. He was standing on a pedestal and of course, Kuki and Wally were sitting together, hiding their held hands behind their backs.

"All right team, look at THIS!" Nigel said holding up a piece of stationary paper with tongs that came from a mailbox.

"So, what is it?" Hoagie asked with a surprised look on his face.

"It's a letter saying that the Delightful Children From Down The Lane have successfully stolen Numbuh T as a hostage." Nigel replied.

"Why would they want my brother?" Hoagie asked, shocked that his brother Tommy got himself in a mess like this again.

"Obviously they want US to take the bait. Numbuh 362 agrees with me in saying so. That means team, we're going to the Kids Next Door Moonbase!" Nigel shouted. He paused for a minute and was stifling a look of joy.

"Wat is it Numbuh One? Spit it out!" Wallabee asked.

"Numbuh 362 says that if we finally beat the Delightful Children once and for all, we won't get decommissioned!" Nigel shouted.

"Yay! Whee!" Kuki shouted. "Can we have a party after?

"Of course, Kuki." Wallabee said, not noticing the grins on the other teammates' faces.

"So, are you sayin' we'll still remember evrythin' if we defeat the Delightful Dorks and get Numbuh T back again?" Abby asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I guess." said Hoagie.

"Who's in?" Nigel asked. "I know I am."

"Me too!" said Hoagie.

"Me three!" shouted Kuki.

"Me four! grunted Wallabee.

"An' we all know Numbuh Five's in" said Abby.

"All right then! Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" Nigel shouted when just then, some seven people crashed in the side of the treehouse, knocking them all unconscious.

A/N: Huh, you like the cliffhanger? Anyways, we all know five of them are the Delightful children but who's the sixth and seventh? Sorry if it's so short but it's only the first chapter. And what happens after they regain consciousness? Find out when I update again which will hopefully be soon. Please review! Bye!


	2. She's not meh girlfriend!

Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W

Chapter Two: "She's not meh girlfriend!"

Four Years Later

Wallabee woke up in a tube. A bunch of wires were on him. Wallabee couldn't remember anything that happened from when he was 8 to now. He had the same clothes on and it's a good thing his clothes were baggy. They appeared to fit him now. He tugged the wires off but kept the oxygen tube on. Why was he in a cylinder full of water? "Get me out! Help!" he screamed. Apparently he was next to a bunch of other people, all about the same age as him. He saw a calendar, it was about two months before his 16th birthday.

Who were all of the other people? There was one boy with a red shirt and brown shorts, obviously someone changed his clothes every few months. There was a boy with aviator goggles and his clothes, like Wallabee's, fit him now. A dark skinned girl with a red cap appeared to have woken up as well. She kept pounding on the tube and immediately saw him. She pounded harder and found out it was no use. Weirdly, the girl waved at him like she knew him. There was an Asian girl who didn't have baggy clothes except for her pants. Her shirt was really tight although he wasn't looking there, at least he didn't mean too. He felt like he knew her more. She was in the tube next to him and he kept looking at her.

The dark skinned girl was trying to laugh, which just made him angry. He kept pounding on the glass until he saw a crack. Wallabee punched it the hardest he could. He smashed the glass and fell out, being able to breath on his own now. Wallabee realized that his hand was bloody but he didn't care. Somehow, he felt these people but there was no memory of them in his head. He suddenly had a headache and his mind wandered off as he blacked out.

Flashback

"Wally!" the Asian girl shouted as these people took her away. All the others were in the tubes already and a fat girl was looking at the boy with the red shirt like she loved him. However, looked like she was ready to kill the dark skinned girl.

"That slut! How dare she steal my boyfriend!" the fat girl shouted. Wallabee was hiding behind a green column, listening to every word she said. She was talking to the girl, although she was probably unconscious.

"You bitch! How dare you mess around with my boyfriend? He was supposed to go on the date with me! I just know you stole him away from me!" the girl shouted.

"Now, now, calm down." Five eerily voices said. "She won't wake up soon. Now where is that blond shrimp?"

Obviously they were talking about him and he just breathed deeply. He instantly shut up when they heard him.

"There he is!" the voices shouted. He ran away from them and went to the Asian girl's tube. He pounded on the glass and shouted "Ah love you!" It was obviously too late for him when the five teenagers grabbed him.

"You bitches!" he screamed, his voice already raspy. "How the fuck will you get away with this?"

"Simple." The voices said. "We've already made a deal with your parents."

"Mum, Dad? They wouldn't!"

"Of course they would, you annoying brat. And if they didn't, we would make them pay! But don't worry." They said pulling down a lever. "You won't remember a thing." A plunger came to his face and sucked the life out of him.

End Flashback

He woke up, the dark skinned girl was using a lighter to melt the glass. It burned like wax and she rushed to him.

"Numbuh Four! You ok?" she asked.

"Who ar' you?" Wallabee replied.

"I'm Numbuh Five, don't you remember me?"

"No...."

"Oh no, they musta decommissioned you!"

"Wat's that?"

"Ugh, we have no time!" She immediately went for the aviator goggles kid and burned the glass that was encasing him.

"You decommissioned?" the dark skinned girl asked.

"Numbuh Five?" the boy asked.

"Eh, that's good enough." She went to the red shirt boy in a hurry and he woke up instantly.

"Numbuh Five, Abby, there's something I have to tell you." The kid with the red shirt said.

"No time, we have to hurry. Numbuh Four doesn't remember anything. You two," she pointed to the two boys, "Get to the decommissioning device."

"But...." The red shirt kid said.

"No time, Nigel, go!" They took him to a machine, the one he saw in his daydream.

"Now," the goggle kid said, "This won't hurt a bit." He looked at the machine and fixed it a little.

"Ya 'kno wat ya doin'? Wallabee asked.

"I hope so. Go!" The machine pushed a plunger to his head and started pumping. He blacked out.

Suddenly, he remembered the Asian girl. Her name was Kuki. He remembered all of his life until after a ship came crashing in the treehouse. He loved Kuki, that's why he knew her better than the others. While he blacked out, he remembered a time listening to someone talking while he was in the tube.

Begin Flashback

"This is all according to plan, huh?" a boy in a Hawaiian shirt told the Delightful Children.

"Yes, of course, we would never mess up. Now, give us the money you owe us for decommissioning that Numbuh Four." He gave them the money and the Delightful Children smiled. "Now, leave me be." The Hawaiian T-Shirt kid told them. When they left, he turned to Numbuh Three's tube.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you my love, but I have to due to that pesky Numbuh Four." He had realized who the boy in the Hawaiian T-Shirt was. Numbuh 30C!

"You loved him more than me!" he said with his voice rising. "You didn't love me, so now, nobody can love you." 30C said with a laugh.

End Flashback

By the time had awaken, the other Kids Next Door members were in some sort of giant robot of the Delightful children.

Kuki shouted, "Wally! Help!" She was in the robot's claw. He raced over to her, while the Delightful Teenagers told him, "You must really love her, for why else would you go to such extreme measures to save her?"

"She's not mah girlfriend!" Wallabee yelled knowing that the words he just said were fucked up. It was just a lie. Suddenly, she was dropped and she landed on top of him.

"I'm not your girlfriend?" Kuki asked, coming to tears.

"No, it's-" Wallabee started but she ran out of the warehouse, probably knowing where she was.

A/N: So, what do you think is gonna happen? Huh? Huh? Huh? Well, I'll try to update soon but I'm having a little Writer's block. I'll try to add some 1/5 in the next chapter but there's obviously going to be ¾. Review and Bye!


	3. Revenge

Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W

Chapter Three: Revenge

"You'll pay for wat yah did to meh girlfriend!" Wallabee yelled, screaming to the Delightful Teenagers.

"And how so? Besides, we thought she wasn't your girlfriend. But then, maybe the tough Numbuh Four has a soft side but is too chicken to tell."

"Ah am not a chicken!" he yelled. Wallabee was fighting for dignity, to finally stop the Delightful Teenagers from fucking around with him. _Those bastards don't know what they're talking about. _Wallabee thought.

He ran up some stairs on the side and jumped to the Delightful Teenagers' robot. He hit it right in its eyes, breaking the glass, making them vulnerable to him.

"Uh-oh." they said with a little bit of fear in their voices. He ran toward them, working on the fat girl first. He kicked her right in the face, giving her a bruised nose. The blonde boy and girl were next. Wallabee put their heads together with such strength that the girl fell with a trickle of blood. Lenny, the one with the football helmet got punched in his stomach, falling down with his hands to his liver. Now it was the last one. In surprise, he punched Wallabee in his mouth and made him bleed. _This fucker is gonna pay. _He kicked him right in the crotch, rescuing the other teammates. Sure they would think the fight wasn't his best, even though it was. Why hadn't they bled? He had screamed, "No!!!" in a weirder monotone voice but he guessed that his voice changed over time or maybe it was just _his_ voice, not the others'.

"That was awesome!" shouted Hoagie in awe of Wallabee's fight.

"Ooowee! That was good." Abby shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Wallabee said. "Ah hafta get to Kuki." Nigel whispered something to Hoagie and he ran after Wallabee. It was lucky that Wallabee was walking and Hoagie was running.

"Numbuh Four, wait up!" Hoagie yelled.

"Wat?" he asked.

"Numbuh One wants me to tell you something."

"Wat is it, mate?"

"You have to sleep in Numbuh Three's room tonight."

"But she hates meh!"

"No, she doesn't." said Hoagie in a know-it-all voice.

"Why do Ah hafta?"

"Cause Numbuh One put a satellite in your room. It's like so big."

"Ah, crud." He said, although he might be able to say sorry to Kuki. He just wanted to try. Wallabee had grown up and didn't care what his friends would say.

In Numbuh Three's Room

Wallabee knocked on the door and with a broken voice, she replied, "Come in."

"What are you doing here?" Kuki asked, laughing a little. He did, after all, come in with just a sleeping bag, a pillow, and was wearing only a pair of blue striped boxers. Kuki was wearing some white pajama bottoms and a short pink laced bra herself.

"Numbuh One ordered meh to, there's ah giant satellite in meh room."

"Ok..." she said awkwardly. When they both got settled in, she turned out the light and said, "Good night."

"Ah love yah." Wallabee replied. Kuki instantly turned on the lamp in her room and asked, "What did you say?"

"Ah-Ah...." he stammered with a red face on.

"Come on Wally! You're 16, jeez." She said, a little impatient.

"Ah love yah." He leaped onto her bed and laid on top of her, giving her a little kiss. She began to cry when she said, "I love you, too."

He kissed her again, this time it was longer. He put his hands on her neck and inched her closer to him. He gave her a giant hickey and then kissed her passionately. She went along but immediately stopped.

"Wat, wat's 'rong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just, now it's my turn." She rolled over on top of him, giving him a kiss of her own. She pushed herself closer to him, kissing him on his head, and well, other stuff.

"Yah ah good kisser." Wallabee said, laughing and having a beet red face.

"Is this lust or is it love?" she asked him, looking for an answer.

"You know it's love Kuki. I knew I loved you ever since I was 10."

"Wally!" Kuki yelled, not knowing what else to say and blushing a lot. He fell on top of her and they kissed for what seemed like a long time. She giggled as she felt Wallabee reaching down and kissing her chest as he took off her pajama bottom. Her underwear was revealed but Kuki didn't care. She knew that she had no need to be embarrassed. Kuki hugged him, and they fell asleep, right then and there. She knew that he loved her and she loved him. The only problem was that she wanted him to say it first.

When Numbuh Two came into the room he saw Numbuhs One and Five finish tying up the Delightful Teenagers from Down the Lane. The Delightful Teenagers made it personal by stealing Tommy and now he had to figure out where they put him. One of the teenagers had gained her energy back. Hoagie decided to start questioning her, that's what a good detective would do. The one who woke up was the blond girl.

"Can I talk to you a minute, even though you're all _tied up_?" Hoagie asked slyly. He was then interrupted by Abby shouting about his lame jokes again.

"Why should I talk to you?" asked the blond.

"I don't know, but I don't care. Now doll face, where's Numbuh T?"

"Again, why should I tell you?"

"You should _cut_ to the chase even though I can't _cut_ you free."

After wiping of some blood on her head, Hoagie kissed her like Wallabee had kissed Kuki.

"That's why, hon." Said Hoagie, obviously trying to act like those detectives in the old movies he watched so much. She was crying, but Hoagie didn't understand. The weak spot in the Delightful Teenagers was her. She didn't know whether to love him or be evil like the rest of her siblings.

"Now, where is Numbuh T?"

"He's-" she started, and after a few tears, she finally said, "in the dungeon."

Nigel glanced at his watch, it was 1 AM already? "Numbuh Two, we have to go. It's already 1 AM!" he shouted.

"Don't worry. You can go off with Numbuh Five, I don't care. I'm staying with- I'm sorry, what's your name?" he asked the blond.

"Jackie."

"Right. I'm staying with Jackie."

"Well, good work. I'll be going to my house, come on Numbuh Five, we don't want to disturb Numbuhs 3 and 4." he said. But that wasn't the only reason why he wanted her to come.

On The Way To Nigel's House

He and Abby were walking to his house, hand in hand under the stars. Nigel told her, "Abby, I don't want this night to end."

"Abby doesn't either." She replied. They were set to kiss but almost as if on cue, Lizzie came up from behind them.

"Oh, so it's Abby now huh?" Lizzie asked, scaring Nigel and Abby as they turned around. Nigel took his hand away from Abby's and said nervously, "Li-Li-Lizzie, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh, you see, what it looked like to me was Nigel Uno and a new girlfriend. Teary-eyed, she told him, "You didn't even think to tell me that you would run off with this-this whore?" It had begun to rain, hiding Lizzie's tears. Quickly, there was a thunderstorm and it seemed to have come out of nowhere. It was like Lizzie's rage made it happen.

"Don't call my girlfriend a whore." Nigel said coldly.

"She's your girlfriend?" Lizzie asked, getting more angry by the second. "How can that even be possible? I'm your girlfriend." she said. Her face was getting red, because she was so mad. She was getting closer by the minute and yelled at him, "Tell me you love me, Nigel Uno. TELL ME YOU FUCKING LOVE ME!"

Lizzie shrieked louder than ever and rolled up her sleeves. He was ready to sock him in his face. Nigel got ready for the pain and closed his eyes; when he opened them again to see a hand stopping Lizzie's.

"Don't you EVER put yo' fat-ass hands on my boyfriend!" Abby shouted, pushing Lizzie's hand back.

"Oh, I can do whatever I want because he's MY boyfriend." Lizzie yelled, kicking Abby to the ground about a yard away.

"It's on, bitch." Abby said while punching Lizzie so hard that a tooth fell out.

"You slut! You don't deserve to be with Nigie!" she said, punching Abby in the stomach.

"Thanks, I take that as a COMPLIMENT!" Abby grunted as she pushed Lizzie in the mud. The girls rushed over to each other, with their hands blocking and in fists.

"Nigel is breaking my heart, over YOU?" Lizzie asked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Abby asked, letting go and slapping Lizzie and making a red mark on her cheek. Lizzie felt her cheek and instantly took Abby's arm, spinning her around until finally letting go and making her fall on Nigel.

"NIGIE, I would be sorry but you used me!" Lizzie screamed, getting closer to Abby again. Lizzie tried to kick Abby but she held her foot.

"He didn't use you, you were never his girlfriend IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Abby yelled, throwing Lizzie down on her face. She spit out some dirt and kicked Abby with from behind and Abby felt weak. When she saw Lizzie grabbing Nigel against his will, making him kiss her, she regained her strength.

"BITCH!" she yelled, running toward her like a bull and smashing Lizzie to the ground.

"You-you-you..." Lizzie said before giving up and lying down.

"Come on, NIGIE, lets go." Abby said, grabbing his hand and looking at Lizzie like she was really pathetic. "Let's just go."

A/N: I know, that story was too perverted and mushy and violent but hey, it's PG-16. Well, review and don't hesitate to tell me if my chapters are too long.


	4. Blushing Boyfriends

Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W

Chapter Four: Blushing Boyfriends

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Ugh, who am I kidding? I only have like, seven reviews. My story sucks! Should I just delete it? Probably. :-(

At Nigel's House

Abby was in the shower, getting washed up. His parents were glad to see him but went away after they saw Abby. Nigel's parents understood. He was flipping through the channels when Abby shouted to Nigel, "Hey, can you get me some clothes?" He went upstairs to get an extra pair of his red shirts and brown shorts.

"Thanks." She said, reaching out a hand. Nigel could see a blurry shape of Abby through the glass but he tried his hardest to look away. Out came a weird-looking Abby in Nigel's clothes.

"Ummm, sorry. I hope they fit." Nigel said a little embarrassed.

"It's ok, it fits." She replied giving him a little kiss. Her clothes were in the washing machine, making a lot of noise downstairs where his parents were sleeping.

"Well, this is kind of awkward." Nigel said.

"Not really." They went into the living room to watch TV. By then it was 3 AM and they were both getting sleepy. Abby lied on Nigel, looking like she was hugging him. She wasn't falling asleep, she rarely had a good night's sleep. But after a few minutes she saw Nigel kissing her.

"I love you." he said, looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman on Earth (which in Nigel's opinion is true). "I love you too Nigie." she said. Abby couldn't help but crack up. "Nigel." was the only thing she could say because he muted her with his kiss. They were lying on the couch, her on top when he got to a sitting position and kissed her. Nigel fell back putting Abby in an uncomfortable spot until she put her legs down on the other side. Abby felt him inch closer on her body, she kissed him for what seemed like an eternity.

For a moment there, Nigel didn't want this night to end. After so long, he had admitted his love to her and she accepted. Abby pushed back to the position they were on in the beginning. She took off his sunglasses and kissed him. Abby felt as though she only had a crush on him when she was fighting with Lizzie but now, she felt the love he felt. After while, they fell asleep, Abby on top of Nigel.

Hoagie P. Gilligan, ace reporter was getting kind of sleepy. He fell asleep on a chair, knowing that Father was long gone (He and the others defeated him 4 years ago). He looked at the blond girl, Jackie. Hoagie didn't let her go yet, he wasn't so sure he could trust her. She was smiling and Hoagie was too, knowing that this was all in a day's or should he say _night's_ work. Immediately falling asleep, the girl had some plans of her own.

"Numbuh Two?" she asked, realizing he was asleep. "Perfect." Jackie took out a portable laser and zapped herself and the life-like robots of her siblings free. She talked in a walkie-talkie and whispered, "Yeah, he's here." After a pause, she said, "No, I'm tying him up now. He's just-ugh!-too heavy." After a half-hour, she got him to the dungeon, still fast asleep. There were some of the same tubes as last time but she decided to let him stay in the corner, she kind of liked him. After a while of just looking at him sleep, she ran upstairs to her real siblings and told her what she had done. They replied by saying, "All according to plan." with a _very_ evil laugh.

At 6 AM

By now, Numbuhs 1 and 5 were just waking up. Nigel realized Abby's clothes on the table, all neat and dry. _Thanks, mom_. he thought. He woke Abby up and softly said, "Abby, wake up." After a few tugs she finally woke up. Under a blanket, she changed her clothes again and was done in a matter of seconds.

"Nigel?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Come on, _leader_, let's go back to the treehouse to see wake the other two up and get to Numbuh Two."

"Yeah, lemme try to contact him now." After a series of pushing buttons, Nigel finally gave up and said, "He's not responding. Let's go to the treehouse first."

At The Treehouse

Abby was supposed to walk in and knock on Kuki's door to wake her up. She looked around in the kitchen first to realize that she wasn't there. Abby knocked on her room and when there was no response, she knocked again. After some loud knocks (about 5 of them), she finally came in to see very flustered Kuki and Wallabee still her bra and him in his boxers on her very rumpled bed.

"Well," she said. "Numbuh Five's gonna leave you two alone." Closing the door on her way out, she saw Nigel.

"Were they there?" Nigel asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, yeah, they were but Numbuh Five thinks we shouldn't interrupt them." she said with a loud chuckle.

"Were they?"

"Of course. It's so obvious."

"You're right about that." Nigel responded. They went to the kitchen to make eggs when Nigel dropped one on the floor.

"I'll get that." they both said, reaching down with a towel.

"Ummmm...." They both said again.

"I'll get it." Abby said cleaning it first.

"And I'll get this." Nigel said, reaching in and kissing her gently.

"Nigel..." she started but was interrupted by two laughs.

"Nigel an' Abby sittin' in ah tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Wallabee said cracking up and falling to the floor. They were both on the wall, in their changed clothes of sweatshirts.

"Numbuh Five's thinkin' you should stop crackin' up!" she said, cleaning up the yolk gunk and throwing the towel away.

"Hey, speaking of lame jokes, where's Numbuh Two?" Kuki asked with a weird look on her face.

"You callin' my joke lame?" Abby asked.

"I tried to reach him but he wouldn't pick up." Nigel said, trying to change the subject. "All according to plan."

"Yeah, and this time, I actually know the plan." Wallabee said in a show-offy voice.

"But I don't." Kuki said with a cracked up voice.

"Well, yeh see Kuki, why day eh think there's a cruddy satellite in meh room?" Wallabee asked.

"Well, I thought you were just lying to-" Kuki started but was interrupted by the hand of a beet red faced Wallabee.

"Heh-heh, don't worry, we ::pointing to her and Nigel::, already know about what you did."

"Yeh do?" Wallabee asked.

"Yes but there's nothing to be embarrassed about, I mean you saw what happened just now and about last ni-" Nigel started but was interrupted with Abby's hand.

"Maybe it's best we just stick to explainin' the plan, Nigel?"

"Yeah, that's a good plan." Nigel said, about as red as Wallabee was.

"Well, Numbuh Three, we knew that the Delightful dorks were robots because of one's weird voice. And Numbuh Five knew that a high pitched tone would automatically disfunction them." Abby said.

"And now, weh knew that the dorks would easily take Numbuh Two, leadin' us right to Numbuh T." Wallabee said, finishing the sentences Abby had said.

"Yay!" Kuki screeched. "Can we have that party now?"

"Later Numbuh Three but first, KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!" Nigel screamed.

"Wait ah minute." Wallabee said. "We're teenagers."

"Who cares?" Nigel responded. "KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS!"

Abby and Wallabee took their S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R's and Nigel and Kuki took stun guns. They were ready to hurt them, bad.

They went on Hoagie's ship when Nigel asked, "Does anyone know how to steer this thing?" but was suddenly replied by a cheerful Kuki in saying, "I do!"

"All right team, let's move!" They went on the Cool bus and flew down on the Delightful Teenagers' lawn. When they went inside, they noticed a fork in the road.

"Numbuhs 3 and 4, go right. We'll ::pointing to her and Nigel:: go toward the left." Abby said. "I'm gonna make those Delightful Dorks pay.


	5. Chapter Five: The Delightful Dorks' Mans...

Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W

Chapter Five: The Delightful Dorks' Mansion

Numbuhs 1 and 5

They went toward the left fork of the hallway at first, separating them from Wallabee and Kuki. Abby knew this place too well, they were going straight for the living room. Nigel followed the spy, he knew she had been here many times. In the living room, much like in the treehouse, was a microphone. Maybe what they said would be heard throughout the mansion.

"Hello Delightful Dorks, how are you doin' today? Well anyway, we just came to-kick yo' butts! With the hurtin' and the cryin'and the-" Abby said. Nigel was laughing. He liked her sense of humor and he loved her.

"Come on." She whispered. "This way." Abby left the microphone on, hopefully the Delightful Dorks would come in, and tell them their evil plan. Although, that's what all villains do.

"Ummm, okay." He responded. He trusted his girlfriend, because he loved her and mostly, he had no idea where they had to go. This time, Abby was the one with the plan.

Numbuhs Three and Four

Kuki was talking in her bunny walkie-talkie to Nigel. "Uh-huh, okay. Uh-huh, yay!" she yelled in the walkie-talkie.

"Shhh! Kuki, weh don't want tah get caught." Wallabee whispered.

"Ok. Hold on." She told Wallabee and got back to her walkie-talkie. "Ok, Numbuh One. I know! Bye!" she said.

"Wat did he say?"

"Oh, we just have to get to the dungeon. Numbuh Five told me to go right, right, and forward to get to the dungeon.

"Ok." Wallabee said trusting Kuki and Abby. They eventually went in the direction Abby told Kuki and they got to this big latch door. Kuki tried to open it and in frustration, she shouted, "It locked!" She took her sharp hair clip and waved her hair in one direction. She laughed when she saw Wallabee staring at her. They stared at each other for a while until Wallabee's deodorant walkie-talkie started to ring.

"Yeah, we're ah the door. Wait." he told Abby. "Kuki, open the lock with yah hair clip."

"Oh, okay." she said, getting right to work on it.

"We're almost to the Dorks' room so bye!" and the screen went black.

"It's done." Kuki said looking at Wallabee. "And I still didn't get my party." She moaned unhappily and looked down at her feet.

Wallabee lifted her face up and told her, "Here's your party now." he said and lifted her waist up so she got to his height and kissed her. She giggled when they were done and Wallabee turned red (as always). There was an awkward silence until Wallabee told her, "Now, open the cruddy door."

When she opened it, their jaws were dropped. A bunch of kids were in the same condition they were, trapped in the tubes. They saw Hoagie in the corner with the blond girl. She was leaning in to kiss a very conscious Hoagie when suddenly, the Aussie spoke. "Yah Delightful bitch! Yah've caused us nothin' but trouble since the moment yah messed with the Kids Next Door!" he shouted.

"No." Hoagie said, stopping any more of his insults. He was struggling with the ropes when they ran over to untie him. It was really tight around Hoagie's now slim waist and made a little mark on his stomach.

"Did you tie me up, Jackie?" he asked, standing up and confronting her. She cried and with her head down in shame, she said, "Yes."

"Jackie? Wat kinda stoopid name is Jac-" Wallabee said, stopped by Kuki slapping him.

"Wat?" he asked, mumbling about the Delightful dork.

"Let them finish." Kuki said. "And I'm sorry but just let them finish."

"Okay, Kuki." And Wallabee immediately shut up.

"What were you saying, Jackie?" Hoagie asked with a worried face.

"I tied you up but I didn't want to. My brothers and sister made me." she replied.

"They did?"

"Of course they did." She said, stopping for a break. "I would never do that to someone I love."

"You-you-you love me?"

"Yeah." Jackie said, looking down at her feet.

"I do too." Hoagie said, standing up again to kiss her. She was wearing lipstick, it was smeared around her face and Hoagie wiped off the redness on his lips.

Hoagie was speechless. He said the only thing that he had the courage to say with an anticipated face, "Ni-nice." Hoagie really looked, kind of pathetic. He was a sucker for love.

"Well, I gotta go, I don't want to arouse any suspision." she said, smiling.

"Ni-nice."

"Well, bye."

"Ni-nice."

This time, Wallabee decided to think before he talked and said "Delightful Dork." Instead of something that would really get him hurt. "Girls!"

"Well, are yah gonna get up or not?" Wallabee asked.

"Oh, yeah." Hoagie said. "But first, we have to get all these kids out."

Hoagie, Wallabee, and Kuki went around, freeing the kids and/or teenagers and for some of them, they had to be decommissioned again. Wallabee had his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, Hoagie had a lighter, and Kuki had her stun gun.

Hoagie got a bunch of them starting at one end and Kuki went to the other end. Wallabee was in the middle, making a lot more progress. He didn't have much time to put them in the decommissioning machine, but he guessed since his friends did it for him, he might as well.

"Do you remember the Kids Next Door?" he asked random kids.

"Yeah." one kid said. "Of course, I'm Numbuh-"

"No time." He replied and got a bunch of the kids who didn't remember to the decommissioning machine. By then, he had six kids, the maximum number of seats. Wallabee knew how to program it by then and pulled the lever.

Hoagie and Wallabee met up and Hoagie had a bunch of other kids ready to be decommissioned.

"Numbuh Two, you take care of this." And pushed Hoagie toward the controls. _Kuki should be done by now, what's taking so long?_ he asked himself.

Kuki was doing good so far, all of the kids she got kept telling her their numbuhs. There was Numbuh 69, Numbuh 52, Numbuh 94, and Numbuh 30C?

"Well, well, well, Numbuh 3." he said with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to take you. You see, I can make the Delightful Teenagers do whatever I want. I didn't need their help now, I just need you."

"Well, you're gonna hafta go against the rest of us!" one kid shouted, with a bunch of others.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, meddling children." Numbuh 30C said, pointing a remote at them. He pressed a red button and they appeared to be floating in a yellow orb in the air. Numbuh 30C grabbed her and took her away. By then he saw that stupid Aussie, Wallabee.

"So long! he said, with an unconscious Kuki in his hands. Four shadows were controlling the helicopter and Numbuh 30C was on the rope ladder.

"NO!" Wallabee shouted but it was no use. Numbuh 30C had gone with Kuki, the love of his life.

"What happened, Numbuh Four?" Hoagie asked but he could tell by a crying Wallabee something major happened. "We didn't find my brother!" he said, trying to change the subject. But it was no use. He never cried often. All he could say was, "Cr-cr-cr-cruddy penguin."

"Ummm, Numbuh One?" Hoagie asked to the walkie-talkie. "We should go."

At Numbuh 30C's House

Numbuh 30C shooed away the other teenagers while they were asking where a certain "she" was. They were on his lawn, it was dark outside already. He went inside, nobody was there. Numbuh 30C put Kuki on his couch, he was on top of her as she was waking up.

"Wha-wha?" a very startled Kuki asked. She saw a shadow on top of her and asked, "Wally?"

"Still thinking of that bastard again, huh?" the shadow asked. Kuki soon regained her sight and saw a boy in a Hawaiian T-Shirt. Numbuh 30C!

"Numbuh 30C?"

"Well, I'll make sure you forget about that Numbuh 4." Numbuh 30C said and leaned in for a kiss. Kuki kicked him off and told Numbuh 30C with her index finger pointing to him, "Don't you DARE call my boyfriend a bastard, you mother-fucker!"

"Now, don't get mad Kuki." He said coming closer to her. She slapped him and kicked him onto the wall. A crying Kuki said very slowly, "Only the ones who care about me can call me Kuki."

"But I do care about you." he said, feeling his numb cheek.

"No you DON'T!" she said socking him in the face. She was disgusted and left his house. Her friends wouldn't understand.

Wallabee was up all night, filling up the wastebasket with his wet tissues. He was crying over Kuki. _'She loves meh. Ah know she does. Ah love her too. But then, why did she leave with that cruddy penguin? Ugh. Ah'm cryin' over a cruddy Sheila.'_ he cried over her all night. _'Why am Ah cryin' over her? Because Ah love her.'_ he thought. That same thought haunted his in his sleep. He decided to stay in the living room, too tired to go in his bed.

The Next Morning

Wallabee was in the treehouse when he saw his dad come in the door. An alarm called out "Adult Alert! Adult Alert!" When a his friends came out, he said, "It's just meh dad!"

"Dad, what're yah doin' over here?" a very red-eyed Wallabee asked.

"Well, sport, Ah've found eh job in Australia and we're gonna move over in our old apartment. Ah've got three tickets for us and we've already packed your bags."

"Yeah, whatever. Just wait." he said closing the door. Wallabee decided he owed Kuki a note telling him where he went. He told everyone the news and told Nigel to give the letter to Kuki. He left the treehouse once and for all, moving to Australia.

A/N: Big cliffhanger, huh? Don't worry. I can't tell you what's happening next but please review. Bye! :-)


	6. Chapter Six: Revenge II

Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W

Chapter Six: Revenge II

"Wally went where?" Kuki asked, now at the treehouse.

"He went to Australia with his mother and father, Numbuh Three." Nigel said.

"How could he?" Kuki asked.

"He thought you ran away with Numbuh 30C." Hoagie said.

"But, he forced ME." she said.

"I know, I know, but you've GOTTA move on. You'll find other people, Numbuh Three. There'll be other boyfriends." Abby said, trying to make the best out of a bad situation.

"None like Wally, though!" Kuki yelled, crying loudly and running to her room.

"You go get her." Hoagie whined to Nigel.

"Don't worry, Numbuh Five's the only person who can talk the girl talk." Abby said.

"You might say that-" Hoagie started.

"Don't even think about it." Nigel told him.

Abby knocked on Kuki's door. "Can Numbuh Five come in?" she asked.

"Fine." Kuki said coldly. Abby walked in and sat down next to Kuki. "Don't cry, Kuki." Abby said, patting her on the back.

"Don't call me Kuki." she said, screaming into a pillow later on. "It reminds me too much of Wally."

"It's okay." Abby said. "Just sleep on it, your eyes look red."

"I bet WALLABEE didn't cry. He's just a meaningful BOY."

"Well, some boys aren't." Abby said. "Like Nigel, I mean Numbuh One." Kuki let out a laugh. "That's what Wally did when he didn't admit it yet."

"Yeah..." Abby started. "But he did care about you."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Yeah, hold on a minute." she said, walking outside. Abby came back with a wastebasket.

"What's this trash supposed to do with me and Wally?"

"Look closer, Numbuh Three. These are wet, well they're dry right now, tissues."

"So?"

"They were Numbuh Four's."

"What?"

"I couldn't sleep a wink with Numbuh Four cryin' so much. It so sad."

"He did?" Kuki asked, feeling sorry for him.

"Yeah. Oh, and he told us to leave you this." she said, giving her a note with fresh tears on it. As Kuki opened it, a wilting rose fell out.

_Dear Kuki,_

_My love, Kuki, meh father found ah job in Australia and packed meh bags for me. Ah didn't take anything from my room. It would too sad to pass by your room. Ah hope yah enjoy life with that cruddy penguin. Anyway, Ah left yah this rose to remember me. Ah brought with me one of your Rainbow Monkeys yah 'lost', remember Mr. Wiggletushie Jr.? Wow, I can't believe I remember that name. But I know I won't remember you. Well, meh dad is makin' me go. We can't miss the flight. Bye, Kuki. I'll always love yah._

_-Wallabee Beatles_

Kuki motioned Abby to go away. She kept the rose in her room, in a special drawer. It had one of his wresting dolls or "action figures" as Wallabee called it. There was a picture in it with him as Mr. Huggykins. How did that get there? A tear escaped from her face as she felt bad in her stomach. It wasn't hunger, it was love. But for now, she felt her face get red and her hands clenching into fists. She wanted revenge!

At Numbuh 30C's House

Kuki had the courage to go back to his house, after he had tried to hurt her and make her love him. She rang the doorbell and Numbuh 30C came.

"You finally decided to forget Numbuh 4, didn't you?" he asked.

"Of course, I love no one but you." Kuki said, trying the best to fake a loving voice and pushing him down on the couch.

"Oh, Kuki, you've finally come to you're senses." Numbuh 30C said in a know-it-all voice. He had bloody lips and was about to kiss her when...

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Kuki shouted, taking Numbuh 30C by surprise.

"What?" he asked stupidly. Kuki lifted him up by taking his collar and pushed him to the wall.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Shut Up!" she shouted, pushing him again to the wall. After he hadn't said anything, she said, "Good. Now where's Numbuh 4?" she yelled, pushing him harder to the wall.

"I-dunno." He said.

"Yes you do you bastard! Now, I'll ask this again. Where's WALLY?" she asked, pushing him the hardest she could to the wall.

"AUSTRALIA!" he said, being choked with Kuki's soft hands.

"How do you KNOW THIS?" she asked, kicking him in the crotch (she felt this would get her more progress). He reached to his pants, straining to say, "I made them move there for as long as they could." Kuki finally let go and Numbuh 30C fell, being knocked out cold. But she didn't care. She kicked him repeatedly, knowing he'll feel the pain she does when he wakes up. Kuki threw a lamp, anything she could find on the wall. When she left, the room had looked like a murder scene and she ran crying.

At the Treehouse

When she walked in, Kuki saw Hoagie. He was in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. He was putting the last piece on when she came in.

"Numbuh Three, what are you-" he asked but was stopped by her kiss. She kissed him, pushing him to the wall. When she stopped, Hoagie was able to say, "But Kuki! I don't love you!" Kuki fell to the floor crying when he said, "I'll try if you want me to but I love Abby." She stopped and said, "I know, Numbuh Two. It's just, I don't know what to do."

"Well kissing me isn't going to help."

"I know."

"Well, what do you want?"

"MORE REVENGE!" Kuki yelled, even Nigel and Abby in her room stopped what they were doing and heard it. Her eyes were full of fire. Obviously, when her love is gone, it turns to hatred.

A/N: So, what do you think? Kuki is turning into a madman without Wallabee. And I'm sorry to the 2/3 fans but they're not gonna do that anytime soon. And ¾ fans, you're in luck. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye!


	7. Chapter Seven: Mushi and Numbuh T

Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W

Chapter Seven: Mushi and Numbuh T

A/N: About this chapter. Not to get you confused or anything, remember when I said that Kuki's scream startled everyone, even Nigel and Abby in her room? Well this is their side of the story, about the time when Kuki just arrived at Numbuh 30C's house, already knowing about Wallabee moving. This is only ONE scene, so sorry for the 1/5 fans.

Abby returned to her room after comforting Kuki (not in that way you perverts). She was very surprised when she saw a bunch of rose petals on her bed. Nigel Uno was hidden behind the door, hoping to surprise her. When he was behind her, he was tapping on her shoulder.

"Hi-yah!" Abby screamed, throwing Nigel backwards to the wall. He was holding his now hairy head, moaning in pain.

"Numbuh One! Numbuh Five's so sorry!" Abby shouted. He was waking up after being knocked out for a minute or two. "How can Abby repay you?"

Nigel was waking up and pushed Abby to the bed. "Like this." he said, kissing Abby on her lips. He took off her red cap and complimented Abby on her beautiful eyes. She laughed saying, "You're so funny, Nigel. With the laughin' and the jokin'...." Nigel stopped her, pulling her to him so that he wouldn't have to bend down and kiss. She pushed harder, bending down on him. "Numbuh Five's got a little surprise of her own." and she rubbed his brown hair playfully.

"And to think, you didn' have ANY hair six years ago."

"Is that a problem?"

"Nothin's a problem with you, Nigel." she said, kissing him gently and rolling on the floor. She didn't care if that made her CD's a mess. Just then, they heard a faint scream, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Did-did anybody see us?" Nigel asked.

"Why are you so secretive?" Abby asked with her arms crossed.

"I-I don't know."

"Well, let's go see what happened." Abby sighed, putting her cap back on. They went to the kitchen where they found Kuki, with her eyes full of fire.

"What happened here, Numbuh two?" Nigel asked.

"Ummm, Kuki-well-she-I...." Hoagie stammered.

"Are you sayin' you?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No! Well, not intentionally but now Numbuh Three's mad about something."

"What's wrong, Numbuh Three?" Nigel asked.

"I'm gonna kill that 30C, I'll kill him for what he did to Wally!"

"But he didn't do anything." Abby said.

"How do you know?"

"And how do you? Listen, if you're gonna get mad at somthin', use it to rescue Numbuh T."

"Not only Numbuh T, he has a guest with him." Nigel said with a solemn voice.

"Who?" Kuki asked, calming down.

"Your sister."

"What?"

"News from the new head of KND, Numbuh 203." Nigel said.

"What would the Delightful Dorks want with Mushi?" Abby asked.

"Who said the Delightful teenagers took them?"

"Then, who did?" asked Hoagie and Kuki at the same time.

"King Sandy." Nigel said, looking at the angry face Kuki had made.

"Well, at least Numbuh Five can go to the beach and get some rays."

"You do that. Numbuh Two and I will go ourselves." Kuki said. "They made it personal."

"Well, remember when Jackie told us that they were in the dungeon?" Hoagie asked.

"Yeah...." Nigel said.

"We have a location." Hoagie said.

At The Beach

They immediately found the gigantic castle and the "knights" standing in front of it. Nigel and Abby were staying at the tree house. Anyways, Hoagie went toward the door but Sandy's cousins stopped him. It was around lunchtime and Hoagie didn't want to miss lunchtime!

"And do you have a meeting with the King?" one knight asked. Kuki pushed herself in front of Hoagie and said, "No he doesn't, but I do."

"You look very familiar, milady." the knight said suspiciously but holding back his sword.

"Whatever." Kuki said, pulling Hoagie's arm and motioning that he come in. The castle looked the same, although it was larger that Kuki remembered.

"I remember the way to the dungeon." Hoagie said. "It's down this way." he said, pointing to the east corridor. They walked to a similar door of the Delightful Teenager's and Kuki opened it the same way she did last time. Although, there was no Wallabee there with them.

"Tommy!" Hoagie yelled, pushing Kuki to the corner of the room. Tommy and Mushi were tied with a red ribbon. It looked like they were tied recently and Kuki saw two of the only tubes there empty.

"Kuki! King Sandy kept me--" Mushi stammered.

"I know, Mushi." Kuki replied.

"Why are you here in the first place?" Hoagie asked his little brother.

"Because I had a crush on Mushi." Tommy said.

"And he was jealous." Kuki said, finishing his sentence.

"I never should've gone out with him in the first place." Mushi said angrily.

Flashback (After Operation K.A.S.T.L.E)

Mushi and King Sandy were on a date, going to the carnival at only 5:30 (Sandy had a curfew). He won her a Rainbow Monkey and soon her heart. But.... let's just start at the Rainbow monkey.

They were playing a game of darts when King Sandy scored a total of 67 after 3 rounds, enough to win Mushi a Rainbow Monkey.

"Oh Sandy! It's the Extra Red Blushie Rainbow Monkey of Love! This is the newest one!" Mushi exclaimed, looking at Sandy.

"Well, I AM good at darts."

"This is SO romantic."

"Well, where do you want to go next?"

"Oooooo, how about the Ferris wheel?" Mushi asked, pointing above the pizza stand and looking at all the other boyfriends and girlfriends.

"Anything for my queen." Sandy said, his eyes couldn't get off of Mushi. Just then, he spotted a chubby kid waving at Mushi.

"Who's that?" Sandy asked.

"Oh, that's just Tommy." she replied.

"And who's Tommy?" Sandy asked, obviously really jealous.

"My friend."

"Oh, okay. Lemme go talk to him."

"You can't. He's going to the bathroom." Mushi said. It was true. He was heading for the bathrooms when Sandy said, "You mean you can't. I'm a boy, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Ok!" she said naively. He went in and Tommy was already washing his hands. Sandy had a cloth with a tranquilizer set on elephant. He really despised him, whoever he was.

"Hey, watcha got there?" Tommy asked but it was too late. Sandy shot the dart and was going out the door. He wasn't suspecting Mushi outside.

"Hey, what did you do to Tommy?"

"He's just...." he mumbled

"He wh--" Mushi started, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by a dart.

"Sorry. It's for your own good." Sandy said as his cousins carried them to their sandcastle. Sandy had stolen some blueprints from the Delightful Teenagers. "Containment Compartments" or whatever. He had them set and ready for the kidnapping and besides, the Teenagers already made the deal.

End Flashback

"So, King Sandy locked you here?" Hoagie asked.

"Yeah, someone freed us but still tied us up. We were like this when we woke up." Mushi said.

"Well Mushi, you have a boyfriend, too!" Kuki said smiling then sobbing quietly.

"What boy--" Mushi started but was interrupted by looking at Hoagie saying, "Don't ask."

"I think I will." someone said. King Sandy appeared at the doorsteps and looked at them as if it were so predictable to him. "What boyfriend would you have, you two are nothing but whores, making boyfriends everywhere you go."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tommy asked. "Don't call my girlfriend a whore." In a very show-offy voice, he said, "You're just jealous 'cause you're a pretend king who can't get a girlfriend of his own."

"I told you, the king DOESN'T PRETEND!"

"Yes you do." Kuki said.

"Nuh-uh."

"Listen, I'm not gonna spend all day saying 'Nuh-uh' and 'Yeah-huh'. This is between us." she said, running after King Sandy. She punched him in the face as he fell against the wall and his crown fell off. Her heart was beating so hard. Kuki hadn't felt so mad in her entire life.

"My love, don't do this." Sandy said with blood dripping from his mouth.

"I NEVER loved you. My heart belonged to Wally but you were so stuck up in your 'I'm pretending to be a king when really I'm just a stupid fucking jerk' world!"

Hoagie asked, "Need us to help?" cowering in fear with the rest of them.

"NO! Just go!" she said, pointing to an open window.

"How are we supposed to open it, sister?" Mushi asked.

"Like THIS!" she yelled, grabbing Sandy and smashing his head in the window. Glass shards were on his head, making him bleed in so many areas.

"But we--" Tommy started to say.

"GO!" Kuki yelled, obviously not wanting any help. She was going to deal with this personally.

A/N: Oh, shit! I don't wanna mess with Kuki anytime soon. Please review!


	8. The Fight

Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W

Chapter Eight: The Fight

With Nigel and Abby

Abby went into Nigel's room, peeking through the door, accidentally catching Nigel change. She went in anyway, knowing that he would be okay.

"A-A-Abby? What are you doing here?" Nigel asked, covering his red boxers.

"Well, Abby was gonna tell you somthin' but she suddenly forgot all about it." Abby said, staring at Nigel. "And, ya don't hafta cover yo boxers. It's okay."

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked, putting on his shorts.

"Cause, Numbuh Five wanted to do this." she said, grabbing Nigel and pushing him on the wall. It was really unsuspecting for Nigel, considering his pick of girlfriends like Lizzie. He was against the wall, kissing Abby. They had both of their eyes closed when Abby lifted her leg up slowly. When she stopped, he took her hand and they both climbed up the ladder. (you hafta climb up a ladder to reach Nigel's bed)

"Well, it's _my_ turn now." Nigel said, pushing her down on his bed. He didn't want Hoagie and Kuki coming in and seeing them laying on the floor or him pinned to the wall, although he kind of enjoyed it. What was he saying? Nigel enjoyed every moment he was around Abby. She was already on the bed, he kissed her and laid down himself. Abby was more comfortable on the bed than his parents' couch. She hugged him which brought to Nigel to thinking. _Why is she hugging?_ Nigel thought. _'It doesn't matter anyway.' _ They both took off their shirts, still holding each other. Abby bit her lip. She didn't want to go too far. She stopped for a while and thought. (This really confused Nigel)

At The Sandcastle

"Ugh!" King Sandy screamed. He was getting beat up by the love of his 8-year-old life (he's now 14).

"You could never love anyone, Sandy." Kuki said, looking down at him on the floor. He had a black eye and had several glass shards on his head.

"Oh, and Wallabee could?" he asked, getting up and kicking her to the wall.

"Yes." she said. "In ways you'll never understand."

"That Wallabee had what I wanted." King Sandy said, explaining his plan. "He had you."

"Me?" she asked. "You mean, you AND Numbuh 30C made him move?" She knew that Numbuh 30C couldn't do it by himself. That asshole was just too stupid.

"Yes, you." he said. "You, the girl I have to fight to get."

"Oh yeah." she said sarcastically. "This fight is no use. I STILL won't love you."

"Sure...." "but I'll get rid of that Wallabee." he said, laughing uncontrollably.

"AHHHH!" Kuki yelled, holding a sturdy piece of wood in her hands. She repeatedly beat him until she felt it was enough.

"Working with the Delightful Teenagers will get you nowhere." she said. "Nowhere at all." Kuki left him, beating the rest of the knights up to get out.

She was thinking as she went outside in the sun. _'Wally and I beat up the Teenagers and everyone who stood in our way. But Sandy was standing in our way and he succeeded in separating us .'_ she thought. Kuki laughed. They made a pretty good team. By then, she saw Hoagie and the others, at a hot dog stand.

At The Tree house

Mushi and Tommy went home, and most people heard about the fall of the Delightful Teenagers. It would take a while before the Kids Next Door would hear about it. Just when Hoagie and Kuki were going to Numbuh One's room, they heard talking, Nigel's and maybe someone else's. Hoagie knocked and asked, "Numbuh One? Should we come in?"

Abby was under the blanket, Nigel couldn't let them see this. He was pretending to sleep when they came in. "Uhh-Uhh" Nigel pretended to mumble.

"Nigel's asleep." Kuki whispered. "We better go."

As soon as they were on the couch, Hoagie asked, "Did you see a lump under the blanket?"

"Yeah." Kuki responded. "And we all know what that means!" she said. But she soon stopped talking. She missed Wallabee. After a while of watching TV, Abby was tiptoeing outside in her clothes, going toward her room.

"We know it's you Numbuh Five." Kuki said, laughing and turning around.

"Awww, man. Did you-" Abby asked.

"Well duh!" Hoagie said. "We couldn't handle the heat of we got out of the _bedroom_." (From the saying, 'If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen')

"Jeez. Well, it's not that different from you and Numbuh Four." she told Kuki.

"Numbuh F--" Kuki asked.

"Ummm, Numbuh Five, I think we should leave Numbuh Three alone." Hoagie said, making a hand gesture to bring her in the kitchen. He was hungry, anyways. When they were sure Kuki couldn't hear them, they began to talk.

"Numbuh Five thinks this has to stop."

"Yeah, but how?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we just have to let her cry. I mean, we can't bring him back."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Abby said, going to her room. She at first, thought he was going to his room but he was already making a sandwich.

Two Years Later In Australia

Wallabee had just found out that someone threatened his parents to move to Australia. They were having a fight, although Wallabee was doing most of the talking.

"You didn't even think tah tell mah?"

"Well, sport..." his dad started to say.

"Ah've had enough of this." he said, about to go out the door.

"But where are you going to go?" his mother asked.

"Where do yah think?"

"Well that's unfair to ask." Wallabee's father said.

"Ah'm going back tah where Ah was before you people told meh tah leave."

"But you can't." his mother said.

"Ah can, Ah'm eighteen, remember? And besides, Ah have my stuff packed already." he said, going upstairs and coming down with a few suitcases.

"Well, we're going too." his father said.

"Sure, but not on the same flight." Wallabee said.

"Why not?" his mother asked.

"The tickets for the latest flight are sold out, Ah should know. Ah have the last ticket." he said, showing them a plane ticket. "Yah can just stay in Australia. Yah have no purpose there anyways."

"And you do?" his father asked.

"Yah."

"To do what?" Wallabee's mother asked.

"To do something. he said. "I hafta go, the plane leaves in an hour. Bye!" he screamed, slamming the door on his way out. Wallabee decided to take a taxi to the airport. It wasn't that far away from his house. He saw a taxi and told the guy, "Airport." He was going to find Kuki no matter what.

In America

Wallabee had made the flight just in time, and arrived around August. He was going to have to get an apartment, a job, everything. But for now, he was signing a form to get into the college he and his friends all lived by before. Weirdly, he knew there was an apartment building around his house. He could still visit his friends.

He was now at baggage claim, trying to find his suitcases. When he did, he went through security and left, trying to find the place he had lived before. Wallabee told the taxi person where he needed to go, he knew that was his home.

Wallabee got to the apartment around 7:00 AM and knocked on the door. He heard a cat screech and a woman saying, "All right! I'm coming!" When she saw him, she asked, "Are you hear for the new apartment placing?" He was glad that there was a place left and said, "Yah." He went in, looking at the dirty apartment. It would have to do.

"The door's 3A, go upstairs twice." she said and pointed to the stairs. After a long time of unpacking and cleaning the place, Wallabee went outside and put the college form in the mailbox. He would just have to hope for the best.

Four weeks later, he was awaking after a loud knock was heard on his door. "Yah?" he asked, still tired from the little sleep he had. The woman told him, "Got some mail for a Wallabee Beatles. That's you, right?" "Yah." he responded as she slipped an envelope from under the door. It was a letter from the college!

It said, "This college is blah-blah-blah...." he just skipped through that part. "...and you have been accepted to the college. Here is your schedule...." and whatever. He had gotten in! But for now, Wallabee just hoped that his friends had gotten in, too.

On The First Day Of School

It was the first day of school, September something. He still had those blond bangs in front of his face, he still looked the same (People in cartoons always do). When he was passing a crowd to go through the front door, he heard whispers saying, "There's gonna be a foreign exchange student." and "I hope that's him.". A bunch of girls were whispering and pointing to him, but he knew he wouldn't like them. Wallabee would only like Kuki. Just as he went through the front door, he saw a bunch of kids around the lockers "295", his was 293! Wallabee saw his friends, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, and Kuki at the lockers, still looking the same. They were all talking when Hoagie noticed a short blond boy walking toward them.

"Hey, you don't think that's--" Hoagie started, pointing to Wallabee.

"Well, Abby sure thinks so." Abby said, chuckling.

"Kuki...." he started, but was interrupted by a boy coming up and kissing Kuki.

"Hey, who do yah think yah--" Wallabee started, only to be thrown at the lockers. The boy was a brown haired guy with a black shirt and blue jeans.

"I think I'm her BOYFRIEND!" he shouted, slamming Wallabee to the lockers.

"No, it's not worth it!" Kuki yelled, putting her hand on his shoulders.

"I'll deal with you at 3:15." he said, letting go of Wallabee.

"Kuki, I--" he started.

"You what?" she asked.

"I--"

"Left me here?" she asked.

"No, its not like--"

"Not like what?"

"Some guy--"

"Just stop, okay? I've gotten over you." she said, and walked away.

"Sorry, man." Hoagie said, pulling him up.

"Yeah, Abby shouldn't have suggested that she get a new boyfriend." Abby said.

"Are you okay?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, whatever. Ah've gotta go tah class." Wallabee said, pretending to hear the bell and running down the hall.

"I feel bad." Hoagie said.

"Well, I feel worse." Abby said.

"Well, it's not your fault." Nigel said, trying to reassure his girlfriend and kissing her.

"Ewww! You don't see me doing that with Jackie." Hoagie opened his locker to see an already taped picture of him and Jackie, kissing on a log ride at a carnival. She had ditched her white dress and was now wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank (In the picture anyways).

"Well, I gotta go." Hoagie said, this time actually hearing the bell.

"Yeah, let's go Lover boy." Abby said, pulling Hoagie to their class.

3:15

After a long day of classes, Wallabee moped outside the school. He saw Kuki's boyfriend. He told him, "You haven't forgotten about our fight, have you?"

A/N: OooOoO. Who will win the fight and Kuki's heart? Well of course I know but what about you? Eh, I might as well say it's.... Oh, I hafta go eat lunch so bye! Please review!

P.S. Read my new story, Operation D.O.W.N- U.N.D.E.R but you hafta go under 'Romance' and 'PG-13'.


	9. Women

Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W

Chapter Nine: "Women..."

A/N: This chapter is so short but only because all of my thinking is going to Chapter 10 and 11, the last chapters. But don't worry. I'm probably gonna write a sequel. PROBABLY, but I have school soon.... Ok, fine! I'll try to make a stupid sequel!

Wallabee and the boyfriend, which he learned was "Pete" or whatever, were in the middle of a circle. The circle was full of a bunch of kids yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Wallabee was gonna give this guy a good beating. He could see Kuki from behind the crowd, sitting on a bench crying.

"Well, are you gonna fight me or what?" Pete asked. This just made Wallabee even more mad. He wouldn't let this son of a bitch take his girlfriend. Wallabee ran up to him and punched him in the face, still running. He stopped and saw Pete on the floor, covering his bloody mouth.

"Come on. Are yah gonna give up or what?" Wallabee taunted, only to be stopped by a punch to his stomach. He fell down while Pete repeatedly kicked him.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked, laughing with confidence. Wallabee didn't even say anything, he just punched his nose and kicked him against the crowd. They backed away, disgusted by his bloody face. Pete rushed at him and Wallabee ran to the side, making him crash and fall onto the floor.

"Now it's my turn!" Wallabee yelled, grabbing Pete and throwing him to the floor. He kicked him, just to let him know not to mess with him. A bunch of girls sighed and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Pete lunged at him, making him fall to his knees. Wallabee felt his knee bleed but didn't care. He pushed Pete with his feet, both of them were lying down.

Pete punched Wallabee one last time when Kuki immediately came up to them. He saw Kuki and stopped to ask, "What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to interrupt me in a fight, bitch."

"Just stop it." Kuki said. "And don't ever call me bitch again."

"And if I do? Huh? What are you gonna do abou--" he said, interrupted by a very strong slap.

"That." she said with confidence. "And we're breaking up." With this, he said, "Whatever.", trying to maintain his reputation. Pete went over to some girls who were saying with awe, "Pete, you're so hot!" or "That was soooooo cool."

Kuki dropped down at Wallabee and brought him to the bench. She was putting on some bandages when he laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's just...." he said, stopping to think.

"I didn't mean to move." Wallabee said, changing the subject.

"I know. King Sandy did it." she said.

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cause he wanted me." she said with a tear.

"Don't cry." Wallabee said softly, drying her eyes with his sore hands.

"Thanks."

"Do you still have the tree house?" he asked.

"Of course." she said. "And, do you wanna come visit me at my house?"

"Sure, it's kind of lonely in my apartment."

And with that, they went to her house, going upstairs to her room with really heavy backpacks. Kuki's mother was at the door when they came in and decided to help Mushi with a project. Wallabee was looking at a paper with a bunch of algebraic expressions.

"What is _y_ times-" he started when Kuki came over and kissed him.

"Did you have another girlfriend? In Australia, I mean." she asked, feeling guilty about her boyfriend.

"No. I waited for you." he said, taking off his backpack and pushing her onto the floor and kissing her. Her room wasn't filled with Rainbow Monkey crud like he would've thought. There was a picture of him in a Mr. Huggykins suit and her hugging him. He thought that was nice, he didn't have any pictures of them in his apartment.

"Kuki, why did yah keep that mother-fucking boyfriend?" he asked.

"Because, I thought maybe, if you came back..." she started. "You'd get jealous."

"Ah wouldn't get jealous. Ah'd want revenge." he said, and with that he made her laugh.

"That's the Wally I remember." she said, giggling as she lifted them off of her carpet. She kissed him, not on the lips, but on the cheek. She was thinking of going slow. Kuki had just gotten out of a three-month relationship. But then she realized, she had known him for so long. As she thought this, she kissed him on the lips.

"My mom is probably gonna come in soon." she said, embarrassedly. "Let's work on our homework."

_'Work on our homework?'_ Wallabee thought. He had just fought that shit-head for nothing? '_But maybe Kuki was hurt. Maybe I should just let her do what she wants.'_ he thought.

At The Treehouse

"Does anybody know where Numbuhs Three and Four are?" Nigel asked.

"Numbuh Five's pretty sure that they're at her house. With' the--"

"Ummm, we don't wanna know." Hoagie said. Abby laughed at this thought and sat down on the couch to watch TV.

Hoagie asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Stop thinking about food, it's making me feel nauseous." Nigel said.

"Yeah, stop eating so much!" Abby said.

"I'm going to my room." Nigel said, storming off.

"Yeah, Numbuh Five's gonna make sure the boss is okay." she said.

"Sure. RIGHT...." Hoagie said, looking at her weirdly. "You don't have to lie--"

"Okay, bye." she said quickly, and she walked off to Nigel's room.

On The Roof

Abby went into Nigel's room. She was expecting that he was there but she saw a note on a table on the side of his room.

_Dear Abby,_

_Meet me at the roof upstairs on Level 89. I want us to be alone. Well, meet me there ASAP._

_Nigel_

By now, she was on the roof, seeing a table with a white sheet on it. A vase of roses were on it with two plates, two sets of forks and knives, two napkins, and Nigel. He was in a black tuxedo, with a napkin near his neck. Nigel had gotten rid of the sunglasses.

"Let me get your seat." Nigel said, pushing the chair for Abby.

"This is so beautiful." she said, looking around at the Christmas lights on the walls.

"And what would you like for dinner?" a guy in a waiter suit asked.

"HOAGIE?" Abby asked. "Nigel, I thought you wanted to be alone."

"Don't worry." he said, pointing to a blond girl with a familiar, yet more elegant white dress waving to them on the other side.

"Oh, okay. Just make my food good."

"Not a problem." Nigel said (Apparently, their college had a Culinary Arts class. Jackie went to another college, and she wanted to be a event planner. Nigel wanted to do something in business, Abby wanted to be a singer, Wallabee wanted to be a bodyguard, and Kuki wanted to be a singer, too). But anyway....

"And what will you two have?" he asked, making a snotty voice like in a fancy restaurant. He was wearing a white tuxedo and had a stove and a bunch of other things ready on the side near the tree branch.

"We will have the fried calamari." he started. "Well, what do you want?" he asked Abby looking at her with the most innocent eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll have the same thing." she said. Abby was about to go downstairs when he asked, "Where are you going?"

"Numbuh Five feels underdressed. She's gonna go change." Abby said coolly. But really, she ran down the stairs franticly and went to get her cell phone. She had Kuki, her best girlfriend (Again, not like that you perverts) on Speed Dial.

"Hello?" a voice asked in a perky voice.

"Yo, Numbuh Three? This is Numbuh Five." she responded.

"Numbuh Five? What do you want?" she asked.

"I need to pick an outfit."

"Hold on, I'll be right there. Hold on."

Abby waited, hearing some background noise. Apparently from what she heard, a boy with an Australian accent was arguing about how he would have to go but after what Abby heard as a kiss, he decided to go.

"Okay! I'll be right there." Kuki yelled into the phone. Suddenly, she heard steps going down the stairs.

"Numbuh Five?" Hoagie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Numbuh One wants to know what the problem is."

"Just tell him that I need Numbuh Three to help with my outfit, he'll understand."

"Oh, whatever." he said. "Women..." she heard him mumble.

A/N: Sorry this chapter has too much 1/5 in it for the ¾ fans but they'll come soon, leaving the end of my story with a GIANT cliffhanger. Hahahahahaha! Well, review!


	10. Dates

Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W

Chapter Ten: Dates

A/N: I don't want to add a lot of 1/5 or 2/DC today. I'm tired and hate the fact that I have bad reviews. But don't worry, my sequel will be PG, or should it?..... Review and answer my question. I'll wait two days before I update so I'll have a lot of reviews. (Hopefully!)

Kuki rushed over, pulling Wallabee's hand. She was running to the tree house, going to help Abby with an outfit.

"Why do Ah hafta come along with yah?" Wallabee asked. Kuki stopped and turned to kiss him.

"Ummm..." he said, speechless while Kuki was still racing over to the tree house. When she got there, she ran into Abby's room.

"Numbuh Three, help me pick what to wear!" she asked, pushing Wallabee out the door. He saw Hoagie outside, about to leave.

"Women." Wallabee said.

"That's exactly what I said!" he exclaimed. "Well, the guys are all on the roof, you could have a date with Numbuh Three..." Hoagie started.

"Okay... Sure." he said, coming out five seconds later with a black tuxedo.

"Okay, let's go." Hoagie said, motioning to Wallabee to come up the stairs.

"Wow." he said, looking around the roof.

"Hey, Numbuh Four." Nigel said, seeing all of his friends on the roof.

"Well, we're all up here so..." Hoagie said. "What do you want to eat?"

"Ah don't know, you pick." he said, grabbing a table and sitting down.

"Since we're having it, you want the fried calamari?" Nigel asked.

"Fried squid?" Wallabee asked (He had gotten smarter). "Sure, whatever."

Hoagie was over the stove, getting red and speechless when Jackie came and kissed him. He messed up a little and slightly burned one piece. He decided to let Wallabee have that piece.

"Come over in a few minutes." Jackie said. "I have a little surprise for you."

After hearing those words, he decided to rush even though some pieces were undone. It was okay, since Hoagie knew he was an EXCELLENT cook. Soon, when he was putting the last piece of fried calamari on Kuki's plate, he saw two girls coming upstairs. He laughed when he saw the guys' jaws dropping as far as they can go. Kuki was wearing a long, spaghetti-strap, green dress. She let her hair down and it cascaded down her back. Abby was wearing a ball gown styled blue dress with sapphire earrings. The girls came over to their seats, having the guys pull the seats for them.

3 and 4

"Numbuh Three, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." she said, looking down at her food. "I hope this squid is good. Even though I ate it all the time in Japan." Kuki tasted the food, it was pretty good. But after she was done swallowing, she heard Wallabee saying, "Enough with the mush. Let's just get this going." He slid his tongue down her throat, holding her face in place. She did the same, holding him and kissing along. They did this for a while until they heard Hoagie yelling, "EWWW!" They suddenly stopped, blushing so hard and picking at their food. They noticed that the others were just having a good time, not doing anything like they were. But Wallabee didn't really care. He loved her and felt better when he saw Kuki smiling. He awkwardly laughed, leaving Kuki to say, "I think we should just be friends for a while." Wallabee's brain shattered at the thought.

"What?"

"I think we should end our relationship."

"Are yah sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." Wallabee said. "Okay."

2 and Jackie

He walked up to her table, feeding her his food. Hoagie thought Jackie deserved the best, he kissed her and didn't really feel nervous. He didn't understand why it was so hard for Wallabee.

"Hoagie?" she asked.

"Call me Hank." he said, putting on a deep voice.

"Okay, Hank?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"You-you do?" he asked. '_This must be the hard part for Numbuh Four.'_ he thought.

"I do."

"I... kind of do, too."

"I know that." she said, kissing him again. "That was my surprise." she said, eating some of the cake Hoagie made just for her.

"That really _cut the cake_ on what I was going to say." he said. Weirdly, she laughed. Nobody had ever laughed at his one-liners before.

"You really think it's funny?"

"Yeah, I think the best for my boyfriend."

"I'm your boyfriend?"

"Well, you don't have to be." she said, looking down at her feet nervously.

"I do." he said, kissing her.

1 and 5

"Numbuh One, Numbuh Five needs to confess somthin'." she said.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Well, I know that." Nigel said, rolling his eyes.

"No, I love you MORE."

"Why?"

"Because of this date." she said. "I mean, you didn't have to do all this for me."

"Yes I did."

"And why so?"

"Because I love you." he said.

Six Years Later

Wallabee had taken Kuki on a romantic date at that restaurant in Operation L.I.Z.Z.I.E. They were wearing the same things as they had six years ago when Kuki wanted to end their relationship for a while. Now, Wallabee was going to try and romance her back.

"Wow, Numbuh Four! This date is gonna be so fun!" she yelled.

"We're already there!" he screamed, very frustrated by her acting all ditzy even though he found it kind of cute.

"What would you like to eat?" the waiter asked.

"We'll have fried calamari." Wallabee said, trying to make this date similar to the one before without the horrible consequences.

"This seems so familiar." Kuki said, dozing off.

"Yeah, whatever." he said. There was an awkward silence until he saw his food coming down. Kuki ate it slowly whilst Wallabee chowed it down like a pig.

"Wally?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop eating so.... disgusting-like."

"Oh....Fine." he said, stopping and drinking his glass of water.

"Listen, if you wanted to get back together, fine. But why did you have to make it exactly like the other one?" she asked, finally noticing the resemblance.

"Because we were in love before."

"And what makes you think we'll get back together?" she asked.

"This." Wallabee said, kissing Kuki from the other end of the table. He stopped and moved his chair next to her.

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"Wow, I can't believe you're acting so stupid!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You want this date to be the same, fine! I'm still breaking up with you." she said while she started to cry.

"Why?"

"Because you're still the inconsiderate slob you were before."

"Ah am not!"

"Yes you are." she said, leaving him alone at the table. He ran after her, leaving the check unpaid.

At The Treehouse

It was late at night and Wallabee was taking a shower. He had his bathing suit on, especially since the incident that happened a while ago. (He was taking a shower when Hoagie walked in and flushed the toilet. Wallabee was screaming, the water was too cold and he left, leaving them both VERY embarrassed.) Just then, he heard the door creak and couldn't really see who was there.

"Ah told yah, go pee somewhere else, Numbuh Two!" he screamed. But when someone walked in, it wasn't Numbuh Two.

"Numbuh Three?"

"Call me Kuki." she said, laying on him and kissing him. She was wearing a red bikini and intentionally walked in, of course. He was kissing her too, stroking her wet, black hair. Kuki held Wallabee and slobbered all over his face, feeling the wet water on her face. He put his lips on hers, tasting water but didn't really care that much. Kuki loved him, she was just acting tough and hard to get. She couldn't believe that she had said what she did and they laid there for a while.

Wallabee went outside, putting on some dry clothes. He was waiting for Kuki who was changing now, to come out the door. When she did, she saw Wallabee holding a jewelry case and on his knees.

"Kuki, will you marry me?"

A/N: Such a big cliffhanger, I know. But will she say yes? Of course she will. I can make it like that. I'm sorry my chapter is short but I had a doctor's appointment and I can't think straight. Stupid doctor with the shot and the band-aid on my arm. Well, send reviews! Bye!


	11. The Wedding

Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W

Chapter Eleven: The Wedding

A/N: Hi, you guys. If you notice at the end, the wedding dress scene is adapted from the show Friends. (please don't sue me!) But, this is gonna be my last chapter =( I swear my sequel will be better!

Wallabee left Kuki speechless, showing her the diamond ring with emeralds on each side. The ring REALLY left a hole in his bank account. Anyways, she was left there, gasping.

"Are you okay? I-I-I mean yah don't have to..." Wallabee stammered.

"Yes." Kuki said.

"What?" he asked, standing up.

"Yes, I'll marry you." she said, hugging him really tightly.

"I CAN'T BREATH!" he struggled to say, being let go by Kuki. She ran down the stairs while he walked, she was going to make a big deal about it. Everyone was downstairs, watching TV when Kuki came running down.

"What happened to you?" Jackie asked.

"I'm..." Kuki started to say as Wallabee walked down the stairs.

"You're what?" Hoagie asked.

"I'm engaged!" she yelled, jumping up and down.

"You're kidding, right?" Abby asked.

"NO!!!" she yelled, showing all of them her new ring.

"OOOOOO, That ring must have cost a FORTUNE!" Abby yelled.

"Since I'm a wedding planner..." Jackie said, putting her arm around Kuki's neck. "We HAVE to start planning."

"I'm coming too." Abby said, bringing a bunch of her girl magazines. "We need to decide what dress you want." The girls all went to Kuki's room, talking all about the upcoming wedding.

"You..." Hoagie said, nudging a blushing Wallabee.

"Me." he said.

"You're gonna be married soon." Nigel said, coming out of nowhere.

"Ah know." Wallabee said.

"So... Who's gonna be your best man?" Hoagie asked.

"My what?"

"You know, your best man." Nigel said, walking over to Wallabee.

"Ah guess..." he started to say.

"What?" Nigel asked.

"Both of you?"

"Sure... Why not?" Hoagie asked.

"This is gonna be a special day for you." Nigel said. "If only I had the guts to say that to Abby."

"Yeah..." Wallabee said.

A/N: It gets really boring and awkward here, so I'm just going to go to the girls' point of view.

In Numbuh Three's Room

"What's going to be the theme?" Jackie asked with her arms crossed on a table. She showed Kuki a huge binder of stuff. "Should it be a white theme? A flowery theme?" she asked.

"Well, Wallabee wouldn't like the flowery theme..." Kuki said. "Maybe we should go with the white!"

"Yeah, Numbuh Five's got an excellent wedding dress for you." she said, showing her a magazine.

"Oh! Is that the spring catalog of Bridal Magazine?" Jackie asked. "I've got a bunch of them right here."

"Nah, I like that one." Kuki said, pointing to the one on the right hand corner.

"You know, there's gonna be a half-off sale downtown tomorrow. We should go." Abby said.

"Sure!"

"What about flowers?" Jackie asked, showing her a bunch of arrangements in vases. "Is there one you especially like? Orchids? Red roses?"

"You pick."

"All right, what about red roses?"

"Sounds fine to Numbuh Five." Abby said, leaning on her chair. "Numbuh Three, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just kind of depressed."

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Because I caused a riot on our date. Well, a small riot."

"Oh. Well, don't sweat it Numbuh Three. Numbuh Five's here to help."

"Thanks."

"So, back to the plans." Jackie said. "Of course, this is on the house, I mean the _tree house_."

"Jackie, don't tell me you're making those lame jokes like Numbuh Two."

"I don't think they're lame."

"Yeah, 'cause he's your BOYFRIEND."

"Well, I was thinking of some time alone now." Kuki said.

"Okay, we'll be back tomorrow."

Kuki felt bad, she didn't know why. _'Maybe things are going too fast and I shouldn't marry Wally. But then again, he spent so much on that ring and I love him. I should just be optimistic and hope for the best.'_ she thought. Kuki finally made up her mind and was going to marry him.

The Next Day

Wallabee, Hoagie, and Nigel needed new tuxedos and were going to send out invitations to everyone. Kuki gave them a list of people and they went out of the tree house.

"Let's go to that store now!" Jackie shouted.

"Yeah, we'll find the one you want." Abby said.

When they got there, there were so many women in front of the door, waiting for the store to open. The girls all had walkie-talkies, and if they found the dress, they'd grab it and buzz the walkie-talkie.

"Everybody know what dress to get?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah." Abby said, looking at the doors. "Oh no, the store's opening!"

They all rushed in at different parts of the store, frantically looking for the dress. Abby suddenly heard the buzz and ran toward the person. Then, she heard another buzz coming from another direction. she kept running back and forth, screaming in frustration until she went to the right. She found a hidden Jackie, buzzing the walkie-talkie.

"What are you doing?"

"These women are animals! They'll eat you alive!"

"Whatever. Come on, Kuki's found the dress."

Meanwhile...

Kuki had tugged on the dress until she saw Lizzie on the other side. She was blowing the whistle again and again.

"Lizzie? What are you doing here?"

"If you must know..." she said, still tugging on the dress. "I'm getting married to a rich Italian man."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Ummmm..." Lizzie said, thinking to herself. That's when Kuki ran over to her Lizzie's side and pummeled her to the ground. She buzzed the walkie-talkie again and again until she saw the others.

"Take this and run!" she shouted, giving the dress to Jackie.

"YOU BITCH!" Abby yelled, looking at Lizzie.

"GO!" Kuki shouted, making a run for it.

After all that trouble, they had wound up with the dress, Kuki was sewing it in her room a few days later. Jackie had already made plans about the wedding. The guys had gotten responses and a lot of money to help finance the wedding. Wallabee's and Kuki's parents were coming from different continents! Everyone was anticipating the wedding and was kind of nervous.

A/N: Should I just skip to the wedding? Yeah, I should. I mean, I can't really think of anything for now. Lemme stop rambling and show you the wedding. By the way, it's been three months.

It was now January, the location was near their neighborhood, it had been snowing all month long. Kuki thought it was romantic and Wallabee went along with it. It was finally the day of their wedding, Wally's relatives were on one side and Kuki's were on the other. Wallabee was so nervous, he would have to go in a couple of minutes.

"Hey, Numbuh Four." Hoagie said, walking into his room. "Are you nervous?"

"Kind of."

"What's so nerve-racking about it?" e asked, seeing Wallabee pace around his room.

"It's just that, she might leave me at the alter-or she might not love me enough to marry meh." Wallabee said. He had never felt this way about a girl before.

"Don't sweat it." Hoagie said. "You'll be just fine."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

In ten minutes, Wallabee was at the alter. He saw his mother and most of his girl relatives crying. On Kuki's side, they were all serious. Wallabee saw Jackie walk down with Hoagie and Abby walk down with Nigel.

"You'll do just fine." Hoagie repeated.

"Yeah, sure." he said. Wallabee was about to leave when he saw her. Kuki was walking down the aisle in the most beautiful dress with her father. She was wearing a traditional veil and had a long, white wedding dress with embroidery on the bottom.

"Wow." was all Wallabee could say. After a while of the minister talking it was time for their vows to be said.

_Kuki,_

_I've loved you for a long time, probably since 10. Maybe that was a little too early but I knew we should've been together. What did you think me making fun of you was about? I had to lie every moment of it. I know that I will love you, now and forever._

_Wallabee,_

_You've always been "The Tough Guy" until I met you. Where do you think I got the nickname "The Flirt"? I've loved you but was too afraid to admit it. It might not have been a good idea to wait for you to say it, but how else would I know that I love you?_

After their rings were placed on their fingers, the minister said, "You may now kiss the bride." Wallabee kissed her, not too much this time, because there was family all around. He gave her a little peck, which turned out to be a big peck. Everyone applauded at the sight of their marriage.

At the toast, Hoagie made a speech. "I've had to play 'matchmaker' so many times before but this couple was the one that turned out best. They've been caught and tied up in our little missions so many times but now they've finally _tied the knot_." Nobody laughed. "Well, congratulations to the bride and groom." Hoagie moped.

As they were drinking the wine, Kuki had a bad stomachache. She moaned of pain and was sent to the hospital with Wallabee by her side. He soon had to leave her and paced the room so many times. When Kuki came out, Wallabee was going to give her a big kiss but Kuki turned away.

"What's wrong? Do yeh have a stomach virus or something?" Wallabee asked.

"It's not that." Kuki said.

"Then, what is it?" he asked. When he got no response, he said, "Come on. You can tell me. Ah'm your husband."

"I'm-"

"You're..."

"Pregnant."

THE END

Operation R.A.I.N.B.O.W (Radiant Asian Is New Bride Of Wally)

A/N: Well that's it. Tacky name, huh? The story's over, finished. Big cliffhanger, yes? Yeah, of course I'll write a sequel. Hopefully a better one :-( Well, thanks for so many of the bad reviews. The quantity was what counted. Who knows how long it'll take to make it? Well, bye!


End file.
